movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceship 537
Spaceship 537 is an original Sci-Fi/Action movie by FranceSwitzerland. It will take place in a totally other world. Synopsis It's the year 2095, Earth is too full of people, and the humans are looking to other planets with live where a part of the people can live. A group of 20 people is sent in a plane to go to a planet where is possibly live. However, the plane is not what it looks like and does what it want. John Shaw, the leader of the 20 people, tries to get the plane under control, but fails. The only thing they can do is let it crash on another planet, but this was the biggest mistake ever. Plot Somewhere on a secret place on Earth, there is build a secret base. The leader of the base, Edward Williams, is planning to sent a group of 20 people to a planet he found. It's very secret and he don't want other people to know about it's existing. On that planet, there is sure life and he wants to discover it. He only doesn't know which things life on that planet. He calls his best friend, John Shaw. He accepts the mission and they have to search 19 other people that want this too. I know someone he says and goes to him. John Shaw goes to Easton Grace, a good friend of him. He tells him about the mission. Edward Williams goes to his academy. He s everybody to him and says: "Today is a very important day. The 18 best of you will go outer space and look for a planet with life." More than 50 students do tests who is the best. The tests are about everything. One of the students is Markus Wood. He wants it very much to go outer space. Around a week later, the results are there. John Shaw says all the names from best to worst: "Number 1 is Daniel Davidson! Place 2 is for Ashley Taylor, Place 3 for Eric Wright, Place 4 for Jack Graham and Place 5 for Miles Cole. And all others: Ryan Bennett, Alexander Burns, Lauren Marshall, Gabriel Hurt, Joshua Johnson, Aaron Adams, Victoria Sinclair, George Smith, Caroline Livingstone, Miles Cole, Owen Turner, Victor Sullivan and Alicia King. Congratulations you all!" Lots of people are glad, but Markus Wood not. Out of nowhere, someone with a gun comes and shoots on everyone. A chaos starts and he hits lots of people. Jack Shaw picks up his gun and kills the men. All the students had to go back to house. Some days later, it's sure that 11 people are killed. Some are in the hospital. Edward Williams say that 3 students that should have go to the other planet are died. So number 19, 20 and 21 will go to it. So Liam Hall, Markus Wood and Anna Harrison replace them. Later it's sure that Jack Graham, Victor Sullivan and Gabriel Hurt are killed. Markus is very glad and is very exhausting for it. Jack Shaw thinks it's very stupid that it happened. Some people that didn't succeed all tests will go to outer space too! The next days, the team is preparing for it. They train a lot and at the end of the last training day, Edward Williams wants to show the team something. They go to a big room and they see the big spaceship that is called: Spaceship 537. They go inside the spaceship and see how big it is. Everything is inside, it's just like a big house inside a spaceship. After they did the last things, the team leaves and goes inside the Spaceship. The spaceship is shooten in the air. Edward Williams sees that it succeeds and is proud. All the 20 members are in the spaceship 537. The spaceship 537 travels very fast, but it's a long distance to the planet so it will take weeks. The team is enjoying the travel. The Spaceship 537 crosses the planets Mars, Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. John Shaw doesn't like it. He wants to send the complete crew into their death and come back alone with Easton Grace. He and Easton Grace are making a plan to kill everyone. Markus is sitting somewhere. He is bored and don't know what to do. Alexander Burns is became a good friend of him. He asks to him who he thinks is the hottest girl on the Spaceship. Burns says that he finds Lauren by far the hottest. Markus says he don't know. Meanwhile on Earth, Edward Williams is watching how the travel goes. But John Shaw wants to get the honour of the founding of the new planet. He told to criminals the location of Williams' base. And some days after they went into Spaceship 537, the criminals attacked the base. They killed everyone. Williams doesn't wanted to tell the location of the base so he was executed too. The criminals got the location and were preparing to go to the planet too. On Spaceship 537, the crew is shocked to see that they haven't contact with Edward Williams. Anna Harrison wants to go back to Earth. Liam Hall, Tiffany Carpenter and Alicia King are scared too. John Shaw says they don't have to worry. He has full control over the mission. He goes back to his place. Owen Turner doesn't trust him. He goes to his room. On that moment, Shaw is making plans to kill the whole crew. Grace is with him. When Turner comes in, Shaw becomes very angry and Grace attacks him. Grace is stronger and defeats Turner. He strangles him, killing Turner. They throw the body out of the spaceship. They tell to the other crew that he suicided and didn't wanted to be longer in space. Markus Wood and Alexander Burns don't think this is right. They think he lie, but don't say it to Shaw. Later, they ask to other crew members of they think that's right. George Smith, Caroline Livingstone, Lauren Marshall, Joshua Johnson and Ryan Bennett are agree that it isn't possible that Owen Turner suicided. They are planning to do something against John Shaw. Victoria Sinclair, Aaron Adams, Eric Wright, Miles Cole and Liam Hall think Shaw is doing it very good. Daniel Davidson, Ashley Taylor, Anna Harrison, Miles Cole and Alicia King are neutral. Meanwhile, they are crossing lots of meteorites. John Shaw goes through them. The Spaceship 537 comes through them, but is hit by some of them. Alexander Burns is talking with Lauren Marshall. George Smith and Joshua Johnson can also find it good with each other. Markus Wood is looking at Caroline Livingstone. But it's interrupted by John Shaw. He looks what they are doing. He is with Easton Grace and Ashley Taylor. John kisses Ashley and wants to make his crew jealous. But Alexander isn't jealous at all. He has Lauren. On Earth, the criminals are also going to go to the planet. A group goes on another Spaceship, called Spaceship 484. Their leader is called Xavier Conley. He wants to come on the planet before the crew of Spaceship 537. Cast *Sullivan Stapleton as John Shaw *Unknown actor as Markus Wood *Unknown actress as Caroline Livingstone *Unknown actor as Alexander Burns *Alexander Ludwig as Easton Grace *Unknown actress as Ashley Taylor *Unknown actor as George Smith *Emile Hirsch as Daniel Davidson *Chloë Grace Moretz as Lauren Marshall *Dev Patel as Joshua Johnson *Unknown actress as Victoria Sinclair *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ryan Bennett *Armie Hammer as Aaron Adams *Asa Butterfield as Eric Wright *Unknowm actress as Anna Harrison *Joe Alwyn as Miles Cole *Unknown actress as Tiffany Carpenter *Micheal Angarano as Liam Hall *Lucas Hedges as Owen Turner *Unknown actress as Alicia King *Unknown actor as Edward Williams *Unknown actor as Jack Graham *Unknown actor as Victor Sullivan *Unknown actor as Gabriel Hurt More cast members coming soon! Category:Movie Category:Original Movies